The Brutal Nine
by Sessau
Summary: Set after the events of the game, a new darker power beings to threaten the peace that has fallen upon the world of metal. With the help a few old friends and some new OC will Eddie be able to overcome the new evil infront of him. Working progress R
1. Prologue

**Authors note: hello this is my fist fan fic so please read and review let me know any criticisms and I (might) take them into account. This story is set a few weeks after the events of the game so if you haven't played the game you may not fully understand everything in here.**

The sun shone a blood red over the remains of Lionwhyte's pleasure palace, caught in the broken mirrors scattered about the area, the light refracted into the now silent fountain making it look like a pool of blood. Since the war had ended the Ironheade army had left the place to rot. Occasionally a stray Head-banger or Razor-girl will wonder into the area to scavenge for booze or other knickknacks, but for the most part the area was left alone.

A crunching sound of boots on mirror shards disturbed the silence that had filled the air. "So this is what became of the Great General Lionwhyte," came a dark, threatening voice, "crushed under his own vanity." The figure wandered over to a broken effigy of the former ruler, there were various scribbles across it mocking the former General.

The man was dressed in all in black in a military styling; he wore a mask to cover his face that was fastened by three belts at the back. As he stared at the statue his three other companions walked around behind him inspecting different pieces of rubble. There weren't that many differences between them. They were all dressed very similar to the first but there were slight differences in their uniforms and the masks were completely different according to the individual.

"What do you make of this then Mister Zero?" said the first questioning his companion with a skull like mask.

"I don't think much of the place, but it will do once we redecorate."

"Yeah Lionwhyte never did have a good sense of style," said Mister Six smashing a mirror, "No wonder he got his ass handed to him, he was too busy looking at himself all the time."

The others chuckled at this remark. Mister eight finished his study of the statue and turned to Mister Seven whose eyes glinted out from his metal death mask.

"Do you mind playing something to lighten up the place for us?"

Seven's eyes gleamed with delight as he walked over to an abandoned amplifier that had been left by some Head-bangers during the war between Ironheade and the Tainted Coil. He plugged in his black guitar into the ancient relic and struck a cord. The noise reverberated round the ruins and eventually faded to feedback as the amplifier began to twist and reform from the dark powers that were emanating from the guitar. It became bigger and louder as the noise grew in volume becoming possessed by Seven's power. Happy with the tone and the volume that the dark amp provided he began to play a screechy, dark, and heavy solo that shook the walls of Lionwhyte's former palace. Dark clouds fell across the sky and as the man played he laughed and screamed with glee over the power of Dark Metal.

**XXX**

Deep within the bowels of the earth the Guardian of Metal felt something stir within his heart. Something wasn't right the world, the order and peace that had fallen across the world of metal was about to be shattered. "Fucking 'ell!" he shouted "not again!"

**XXX**

Eddie Riggs sat at the shrine that had been erected for Lars since Doviculus' demise and the last battle. He often sat there with just his thoughts for company; this was how he liked things out of the spot light and out of the way. "You know what buddy," Eddie directed to the shrine, "I don't mean too be all stoic and every thing but…" Eddie hesitated trying to find what he wanted to say. Instead he simply smiled and nodded his thanks and turned away from the shrine. Since his arrival in the world of metal Eddie's life had gotten a lot better if a lot more complicated. He walked out of the Graveyard of Hero's and got into the ever-faithful Deuce. Ever since the tour had ended Eddie had felt that he wasn't fitting in that much. The bombshell of being the son of Succoria, the white winged death scourge of humanity, weighed heavily on his heart. Since then he had been driving without much of a purpose, sightseeing and soul searching the roadie wanted answers the various questions that plagued his mind. He started up the engine of his faithful steed and made out towards the beach party north of Bladehenge. Suddenly the Deuce gave a massive roar and started driving in the complete opposite direction. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Eddie screamed shocked by this sudden change in the car. The Deuce lurched forward at an alarming rate towards an unknown destination to Eddie. A massive engine block loomed in the distance with a skull and cross bones decorating a grill like door. Putting two and two together Eddie regained his composure and floored the gas driving straight into the motor forge and into the earth's core and the Guardian of Metal's lair.

**XXX**

The tires gave a screech as Eddie applied the breaks skidding to a halt. "Yo Guardian of Metal!" he shouted.

The black clad emissary wasn't in sight. Eddie heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned. "Ello," came the Guardian's cheeky reply.

"long time no see son of Riggnarok."

"Any particular reason as to why you summoned me?"

The Guardian's look was grave. "Walk with me will ya?" Eddie complied following the guardian down a path from the platform. "There is something wrong Eddie, a disturbance in the world,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know about the titan's and all that bullshit about the demons right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well the titans had their own enemies right, their own problems man,"

"Sooo,"

"Well there was a faction of the titans that went bad man, I mean really fucking bad," the guardian stopped in front of a wall with various pictures on it depicting the history of the world.

"The gods decided to keep this part out of the history books," the guardian explained.

**XXX**

Note: narrators voice from here on in

Long ago when the ancient beings known as titans ruled the land and the age of metal was at its peak, there was discourse within the titan's rule. A small group of titans wished to explore the differences within metal and experiment with radical new ways of producing a louder and heavier tone. The other titans didn't like this idea and tried to sway these radicals from their ideas by having a concert and getting them so drunk that they would forget the whole thing. However the group, known as "The Nine" met in secret and started working on new versions of their beloved metal. Forging new guitars and amplifiers and experimenting with other materials that the titans had yet to use. Thus the powers of dark metal were born. The other titans eventually found them out and a savage battle ensued. The dark ones power was immense but the titans eventually managed to defeat them. Stripped of their powers The Nine were banished from the lands of metal forced to wander the world each bound by a different mask and as powerless as the humans that would soon inherit the earth.

**XXX**

"So your saying that the titans fought amongst themselves, and eventually kicked these dudes out of the gig, and now thier back?" Eddie questioned the Guardian.

"Yep"

"Pfft if beating ass is all you wanted me to do why didn't you say so?"

The Guardian's became very serious.

"Understand this Son of Succoria," the staccato of the insult was a low blow to Eddie "Doviculus and his nampy pampy demons are nothing to the powers of Dark Metal,"

"Whoa easy there, no need for the insults," Eddie held up his hands to show that he understood the gravity of the situation.

"So what are we dealing with exactly?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid," the guardian gave out a sigh, "nothing good at all."

Eddie realized that there was nothing more to talk about and made to leave.

"Before you go," the guardian said, "get every body you can to bear arms and pray most importantly pray to the metal gods for help."

Eddie nodded smiling and made his way back up the path towards the Deuce, thinking to himself "We are gonna need a bigger bus."


	2. Reign in Blood

**Authors note: Thank you for the responses, your support and criticisms (if any) are welcome. As promised here is the first chapter of "The Brutal Nine" enjoy.**

Chapter one – Reign in Blood

When Eddie managed to get to Bladehendge all he saw was devastation. Many of the tents that the group had called home had been destroyed and several bodies littered the ground. Eddie sank to the floor in despair, "This…this," he couldn't find any words to describe the carnage before him.

"There was really nothing you could do you know," came a voice behind him.

Eddie turned quickly to see who was responsible. There was no one in sight. "Up here _**hero**_," came the sarcastic reply.

He looked up at the giant stone sword that sat in the middle of the old ruins. Sat atop of the hilt was a man dressed in a black military uniform with a white mask coving his face. The mask had two black holes covering where his eyes would be and a big hole for the man's mouth, which was covered in black makeup. The mask itself was fastened at the back with three belts.

"YOU!" Eddie felt rage boil up from within his gut, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIENDS!"

He launched himself at the mysterious figure aiming to strangle the basted. Suddenly Eddie felt a hand around his neck, it began to squeeze choking him a little.

"Interesting…I would never have thought that the 'Hero of Metal' would be a half-breed," the man taunted Eddie squeezing a little harder. It was at this point that Eddie realized that he had not leapt but flown up to meet the intruder, his wings were now flapping aimlessly behind his back.

"And to attack me without any kind of weapon, you are overconfident aren't you," a slight chuckle followed.

"Who are you?" Eddie gasped, "What do you want?"

"To answer your first question, my name is of no importance…but you may call me Mister Eight, or simply Eight if you like."

A quick flash of realization played across Eddies face.

"Ahh so you know who, and more importantly what, I am," again more laughter escaped Eight's lips.

"Who told you?"

"Fuck You!" came Eddie's defiant reply. Eight squeezed harder still, threatening to completely seal off Eddie's air supply.

"I won't ask again," Eight's tone was a little harsher, "Who told you?"

"The Guardian of Metal," Eddie choked. His vision was starting to fade.

"Ahh Ozwald so that old bastard is still alive eh? No matter he can't do anything to stop us," Eight suddenly let go of Eddie letting him plummet to the ground.

Eddie landed hard on the ground, pain instantly shot up his body and he tasted blood. Eight landed softly next to Eddie, grabbing his head and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I honestly thought that you humans were made of sterner stuff than this," he smiled sickly before punching Eddie out cold.

XXX

"Is he going to be ok?" Lita asked Killmaster.

"I don't know I've never mended this amount of broken bones before," he took the cigarette out of his mouth, "Wings are new for me and my darlings."

Eddie was laid out in the Killmaster's healing coffin with several of the Killmaster's 'darling' spiders crawling over him and binding him in strings.

"What exactly are you doing?" Lita questioned.

"The strings make sure that the bones are all set in place, otherwise if I heal him then the damage will be worse than the cure."

"I see…" she gave him a skeptical look, but the healer obviously knew what he was doing.

The spiders finished binding Eddie in the Metal cast and moved away to rest on the various bass string webs that adorned the walls. Killmaster moved to his healing bass cracking his knuckles as he went.

"Well here goes nothing."

Kill master started playing his most complicated and powerful healing riff that he knew. "This had better work," Kill master said, "I've never had to use this riff before."

"You mean that you have never played this before?" Lita exclaimed.

"Yep and if I mess up we ain't going to be burying Eddie," Killmaster said with a grave face, "but we will be burying parts of him."

Lita began to panic slightly, "I hope this works,' she prayed.

XXX

Eddie felt a tingle spread across his body, he felt as if he were floating. _Where am I _he thought. A light began to shine in the darkness that he inhabited. "This is not your time Hero of Metal," came a booming voice, "Come back when you have proven yourself worthy of the powers of Metal."

_Who are you?_ Eddie questioned _Why am I here? Why am I really here?_

"Find the answers when you wake."

A sudden burning sensation spread across Eddie's body, he felt like he was on fire. He wanted to scream but no sound would come out, then the light faded to darkness again.

XXX

Eddie woke with a sudden jolt, quickly scanning the area for any signs of danger. It was night and the villainous Eight had disappeared. Eddie tried to recall what had happened after that but his mind was blank.

"Eddie!" came a shout; suddenly Eddie felt a pair of arms embrace him tightly.

"Your awake," came Ophelia's relieved voice.

"What happened?"

Killmaster's gruff voice came from the shadows, "You were badly injured by this Eight dude, Magnus and Lita managed to get word to us and I had my darlings bandage you up, your lucky to be alive mate."

Eddie looked at the sky and saw dark clouds swarming overhead.

"Since then those bastards have been playing that horrible Dark Metal of theirs and swaying some of our blokes to their side," Killmaster continued, "We need to do something Eddie before this world falls to pieces."

Eddie struggled to his feet, "Where's my axe?" he demanded.

XXX

**Authors note: Heh looks like Eddies out for a little revenge XD. There will be a little blood spilling in the near future as well as a few answers to the Nine's reasons for battling for control of the world. Expect a few surprises and maybe a new character. As for any other questions you want addressed please leave a quick review or PM me, ideas and criticism are welcome.**

**Authors final note: Please be aware with exams and other things coming up and my university applications underway, I many not be able to post the next chapter for a while. If you have any suggestions for the story, such as new characters etc please PM me and I will reply ASAP. Other than that thank you for your support and please be patient I will work on the next chapter when I can.**


	3. Bringing down the House

**Authors note: Ok due to the enormous amount of support that I have received on the last chapter I am going to release another a little bit early even with the looming threat of exams. I'm really happy with the amount of support that I have been getting and I want to say thank you very much with this**** following chapter so enjoy**.

Chapter Two - Bringing down the House

Eddie realized that defeating the "Nine" would be a lot harder than he thought. Within the space of a few days they had managed to refortify the path to Lionwhyte's palace. Battersmith had been fortified with wooden stakes and several roaming squads of what appeared to be Headbangers. Blocking the entrance to the large gates was a massive stage with an impressive looking drum kit. "When did this happen?" Eddie asked The Baron.

"When you were unconscious, the gits decided to move in," he replied in his gruff voice, "so what's the plan Eddie? Storm the gates and annihilate that monstrosity?"

"Yeah sounds good but we need to be careful, we don't have as much firepower as we used to."

The Barron lit a cigarette and moved to his bike brooding, "I'll get all the guys together," he informed Eddie, "heh this will be one heck of a party."

The Barron started up the engine of his chrome hog and sped away. Eddie took one last look at the fortifications and turned away. Questions flooded his mind, what did the Nine want? Where did they come from? How the heck did they build a stage without the assistance of a noticeable road crew? Eddie sat in the deuce for a while thinking. "Why did that Eight guy call the Guardian Ozwald?" he thought out loud, "More importantly who an earth names a guy Ozwald?" He knew where he could get some of the answers he needed. But now was not the time, he needed to focus on the threat in front of him. He turned on the deuce's engine and sped towards the Killmaster's lair.

On the Battersmith plain several of the workers heard the sound of Eddie's deuce firing up. Looking to where they thought the sound was coming from they dropped the wooden stake they were hammering and made their way over to the stage. They wore the black military uniforms similar to their new masters; their heads glinted in the sunlight as the light bounced off the polished metal surface. The Headbangers as they were previously known had followed the sound of the Dark Metal and their masters to the chrome volcanoes. There their heads were dipped in the molten chrome and remodeled and molded by the dark powers that their masters possessed. Their necks were thicker and stronger due to the new coat of chrome and their faces were more rounded, the chins less pronounced. Their mouths were filled with razor sharp teeth, similar to the steel-trap jaws of the Tollusk's that roamed around the edge of the plain. Their masters had dubbed them "Metalheads" due to their chrome appendages.

The group approached the newly built stage they had recently completed, searching for the person known as One. He was sat atop one of the speakers at the side of the stage looking at the sky and twirling a drumstick in his left hand. His mask was plain white with black tears streaming down from the eyes. His lips were also blackened; his long hair fell to either side of his face, the overall effect made him look like a doll.

"What do you want?" he questioned. His voice sounded like a death rattle and sent shivers down the Metalheads' spines.

"We heard the sound of an engine my lord," said the biggest Metalhead, "we think it might have been Eddie Riggs."

One stared at the Metalhead for a few seconds. "Good, prepare the defenses," he whispered, "We will crush him and the rest of his rabble right here."

XXX

The remains of Ironheade were camped at the base of the mountain leading up to the Killmaster's lair. There were fewer numbers than Eddie would have liked, Magnus greeted him and told him that everyone was waiting at the top. "Cheers Magnus, get in I can drive you up to the top," Eddie offered.

"Nah dude I've got to fix up the bus and give her a thorough check over to make sure she don't break down on us, haven't needed to do anything with her since you defeated Doviculus." The trainee roadie smiled and then set to work on the massive vehicle. "I guess he _will_ make a good roadie some day," Eddie thought as he made his way up the mountain pass.

Once he reached the top he walked over to where every one was sat in the small amphitheatre. They stopped their heated discussion as he approached. "Do you have a plan?" Lita asked him.

"If we attack the stage at Battersmith now we may have a chance," Eddie suggested, "Their defenses are crude and they aren't defending it as well as they could, an all out assault might be able to do the trick."

The Barron smiled "I _like _this plan."

"I've got no problem with it," said the Killmaster "just bring me the wounded and leave me out of the fighting."

Ophelia smiled "guess it's just like old times eh Eddie."

"With out the Zallia we may be at a disadvantage but we should pull through," Lita thought, "Tell the troupes we march now!"

XXX

The Bus reached Battersmith without a hitch but setting up the stage in front of the enemy's lines would be difficult. "You sure this is a good idea dude?" Magnus questioned, Eddie nodded "This is the only way,'" he simply stated. Flapping from overhead caught Eddie's attention. One of the Nine was flying over towards them, Eddie reached for the newly sharpened Separator and took on a defensive stance. The masked figure landed gently in front of him. From his back came two large black feathery wings making him look like an angel, Eddie knew better, this was no angel. "You don't need your weapons for the moment," the former Titan spoke with a deathly whisper, "I have come to agree on the conditions for this battle."

Eddie was reluctant but saw that the man was unarmed and did as he was asked and sheathed his weapon. "What do you want?" Eddie asked.

"Firstly to introduce myself I am known as One," he stated. "Secondly I wish to agree on the terms of our battle which will be thus, only infantry units will be fielded and lastly, should I win, you will swear allegiance to us."

"Fine I accept but you must give us time to prepare our stage."

"Agreed, we will give you ten minutes to prepare," with that One flew back to his stage.

"Eddie what are you doing man?" Magnus questioned, "What happens if we lose?"

"Do you honestly think we are going to lose?" Eddie smiled "well hurry up we have ten minutes till we thrash these guys."

"Oh right I'll get to work," Magnus rushed over towards a group of roadies who built the stage in a matter of seconds.

"Done Eddie," squawked Magnus over the radio.

Eddie felt rumbling underneath his feet, and watched as the green light of the fan-geysers erupted into life as if they sensed the forthcoming battle. "Magnus sent out two units of Headbangers, Razor girls and Bouncers to the three fan-geysers in front of us," Eddie ordered "once you've done that, get as many people out here as you can."

"Got it boss."

XXX

Within five minutes Ironheade had amassed a large force to equal the enemy before them. So far One had kept his word and left Eddie's forces alone. Lita walked up to Eddie with her Halberd in hand.

"What now?" she asked looking out over the plain, "should we attack?"

"He gave us ten minutes but I don't see why not," Eddie mused, "In the end you're the leader of this army Lita, I'm just a roadie."

She nodded "You're right, sound the charge."

Eddie smiled and leapt into the air his wings unfurling from his back. "I never get tired of this," he thought charging straight at the enemy's stage unsheathing his axe. Below him the various infantry units of Ironheade rushed forward to meet the units of Metalheads in front of them. Eddie picked a unit and flew straight down, slamming his axe down into one of the Metalheads shoulders. The force of the blow separated the man's arm killing him within a few seconds. Eddie aimed his second swing at another's head. There was a loud clang as metal hit metal. The Metalhead looked stunned but unharmed, the chrome had shielded him from the deadly blow. Eddie quickly regained his composure and aimed a blow at the Metalhead's chest. Within seconds Eddie had decimated the unit and was joined by a group of Headbangers. "MOSH PIT!" Eddie shouted moving forward banging his head as he ran into another unit of Metalheads. Suddenly Eddie heard a scream from his left. One of the Headbangers was thrashing about covered in what appeared white wriggly worms. Within seconds the things had devoured the guy.

The worms wriggled over to a tall gangly looking person, whose flesh was peeling in certain places. His clothes were dirty and ripped in certain places, and sack covering the head hid its features. The rotting corpse shambled forward under the influence of the mass of maggots that burrowed and nested in its skin. Eddie reached for trusty Clementine and struck a cord sending pyrotechnics erupting from the ground in front of the maggot carrier, setting the corpse alight incinerating it.

Eddie turned his attention to the stage ahead of him, searching the field for One. Since the battle had started he hadn't moved from his position atop one of the speakers at the right side of the enemy's stage twirling a drumstick in one hand. Sighing, One stared up at the sky watching the clouds pass as the carnage of the battle unfurled next to him. "I suppose its time to finish this then," he jumped down from his perch and moved over to his kit. He sat down behind it flexing his muscles and stretching out his body. He quickly tested each drum individually and focused his energy on the job in hand. "Time to die," One whispered raising his hands twirling both drumsticks in complex patterns. Bringing them down hard on two of the cymbals, One let out a massive shock wave that brought every one on the battlefield to their knees. He then started to play a savage and vicious beat using the dual bass drums. "Shit he can play," Eddie thought as the beat from the drum kit rose in speed and volume. One started using various drums on the kit creating a thundering pulse that reverberated across the plain. Dark tendrils started to emanate from One's hands as his power began to increase. Eddie swore he could see a glint in the Titan's eye that looked like a cross between glee and madness as he pounded out the savage rhythm. Eddie felt fear when he saw this; the powers of Dark Metal were a terrible thing that consumed those who wielded it. The ground began to shake and rumble underfoot as One started to use the cymbals on the kit. Laughing he poured all of his dark power into the last section of his solo bringing his sticks crashing down on the two large cymbals. A large crevice opened in front of the stage swallowing up members from both armies. Eddie moved as quick as he could to avoid getting swallowed by the darkness, too slow, he fell along with the others into the dark pit. "EDDIE!" screamed Ophelia diving after him.

**Authors note: ****Ok I know that I didn't include another character but trust me they will be making an appearance soon. As for the origins of the Nine and how they came to power all will be reviled next time along with some audience participation with a poll. Meantime let me know what you think and please be patient as my exams will now take priority. **


End file.
